Fate's First Love
by ah poke
Summary: My first short shojo ai story. Set 10 years after the events of StrikerS. Fate and Nanoha retire from TSAB and proceed to live peacefully on Earth. This details their trip back to Earth. Be Warned, Quite Suggestive. Please read and review


**Fate's First Love**

**Written By: Ah Poke**

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing shojo ai, don't eat me up kay? Extremely suggestive scenes, please review too. Set after the events of Mahou Shojo Lyrical Nanoha StikerS.

As the Nanoha surveyed the site of the destroyed section six, the wind blew thru her single sided ponytail. It had been already a decade since the events of the cradle, and section six had been left to the forwards already. She was ready to move on with her life, spending her last day in Mid Childa reminiscing about her time as an Ace, before going on to run her family's cake shop back on earth.

She was about to leave when two tall beautiful blondes of different ages appeared on site as well, it was Fate T. Harlaown, her long time friend and comrade from the time when they were in middle school all the way to when they worked in section six. She was also the second mother of Vivio, who was the other blonde, who had already grown up to be an excellent mage who had already surpassed both Fate and Nanoha in terms of magical capabilities, although she was still schooling.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Fate casually.

"Almost Fate, I was just remembering all the times when we were here. Have you and Vivio packed all your things? We might never come back here unless called upon." Replied Nanoha.

"We're already packed up and ready to leave for Earth, the TSAB has already kindly offered to transport us there, mom." Chipped in Vivio.

"We're off to Earth to start a more peaceful life, are you sure you don't mind Vivio?" Asked a concern Fate.

"Its fine mom, anyway it would be an interesting experience to be studying in a Japanese School, anyway, even if I can't make the cut off point, I could always work for the local TSAB." Replied Vivio casually.

"We rather not you work in those dangerous jobs as a frontline mage honey, even if you're considered an SS rank mage like Hayate, you're still only sixteen." Cooed Nanoha as she ran her hand thru Vivio's long hair.

"But mom! The two of you were fighting monsters and gathering relics since you were nine! I already outclass the two of you in terms of magical powers since I was six!" Rebelled Vivio.

They three of them playfully argued about the issue before entering the rented car to drive off to pick up point at TSA's main headquarters. Once transported to the TSAB's inter-dimensional headquarters, they were met by Hayate, who was already an Admiral in the TSA commandeering the new battleship Omicron which happens to be the ship bringing them back to Earth.

"Ah. Nanoha, Fate, it's good to see you again after so long." Exclaimed Hayate embracing them both, and turning to Vivio, "Wow Vivio, you sure have grown, in more ways then one." She giggled.

"Auntie Hayate, of course I've grown, did you think I was going to remain short for the rest of my life." Questioned Vivio innocently.

"Auntie…? Have I grown that old…" Groans Hayate, who then starts wailing mockingly, catching the attention of her five knights.

"Ah Fate, Nanoha and even Vivio, I guess these must be the distinguished guests u were talking about, Hayate." Giggled Rein.

The five knights exchanged greetings with the three visitors and the nine of them guided them toward the hangar that had the Omicron docked within it. They boarded the Omicron where they separated after leading them to their respective cabins where they left their luggage and proceeded to the cafeteria to have their meal with the section six forwards and also various staff of section six that they had known over the years, probably their last meal as part of the TSA.

The multitude of people they had known was astonishing, there were easily more then fifty people there at the gathering, some more familiar then others, even Yunno and Arf in her child form were gathered there, even as their heavy work in the infinity library continued, even Admiral Chrono, Fate's adopted brother, took time to join in the festivities.

"Onii-Chan!" Called out Fate to Chrono.

"I told you not to call me that in public, Fate." Blushed Chrono.

"I'm not in the TSA any longer Onii-Chan, I'm sure you're doing fine. How is Amy-Chan? I'm sure mother would like to know."

"Well I guess you're right, mother would like to know, we've not seen her for so long since she moved to Nanoha's town to live. We're doing fine, no problems here."  
"So official, I'm sure mother would be pleased to see us return, in fact she doesn't know we're returning to Earth, I suppose she would be extremely surprised."

"I suppose it would be, though it's going to take a day before you arrive there, do take care of yourselves." Concluded Chrono caringly.

The reception went on until it was time for the departure of the Omicron to orbit Earth's dimension. They all went to see Nanoha, Fate and Vivio off and waved them until they could not be seen.

While Vivio was assigned a smaller cabin, Fate and Nanoha shared the same cabin like they did while they were still at section six, Vivio who had already grown up to be more independent had insisted that her "parents" respect her privacy and let her have her own room. During their uneventful day traveling Hayate and her knights occasionally dropped by on them to talk about the old times and also to catch up on what had been happening in the last few years. Once Signum dropped by while Nanoha was away with Hayate, she had a good chat with Fate.

"So you're already twenty-nine and still single?" Joked Signum.

"I'm starting to think I might be single for the rest of my life." Replied a stony faced Fate.

"You're not thinking you'll be left on the shelf or anything are you?"

"I have been having those thoughts since we joined the TSA."  
"That's not right, we knights are manufactured, therefore we cannot have a serious relationship with others, but you're perfectly capable of having children and such."

"It's not about that, I would love to have children, now that Erio and Caro have grown up to be respectable mages and are already dating, I feel, alone…"

"So you mean to say, you have totally no love life, no sex life, how are you planning to keep pleasuring yourself?"

"I guess it never crossed my mind then… HEY! What do you mean by keep pleasuring myself?!" Retorted a surprised Fate.

"Oh come on, like it's not that unobvious, you do this and that to yourself, or with Nanoha?" Teased Signum.

"NO! I'm most certainly… never did that with Nanoha…" Confessed Fate.

"I guess this means you DO do this and that?" Smirked Signum while wrapping her arms around Fate. "You should try it." Whispered Signum.

Fate's face turned a full shade of pink as she blushed at what Signum had just boldly suggested to her before skipping out of the room like a little girl, it was a side of Signum she had never knew. Did she really dare to even suggest that to Nanoha, she suddenly felt tired and she decided to take a bath and she entered the bathroom and stripped down and stood dazed inside the shower, her mind swirling with thoughts about what Signum had just suggested. Suddenly the door slid open as Nanoha returned to the cabin, she called out to Fate, however since Fate was in a daze, she did not receive a reply and opened the bathroom door seeing a stark naked Fate staring blankly into space. Nanoha shook Fate gently and brought her back to her senses.

"Are you sick Fate?" worried Nanoha.

"No, I'm fine, I was just thinking about some things." Replied Fate blankly.

"What things Fate?" questioned Nanoha.

"Oh? Nothing… just something Signum asked me about."

"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you Fate?" whispered Nanoha as she hugged Fate and cuddled her.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh or get angry Nanoha."

"I promise I won't get angry or laugh." Chimed Nanoha as she squeezed Fate tighter. "If you don't tell me I'll just keep squeezing you until you do."

"Signum was talking to me about my love life and how my sex life is practically non-existent." Said Fate speedily in hopes that Nanoha could not hear her properly.

To Fate's surprise, Nanoha kissed her on the lips first teasingly then since Fate made no attempt to resist, they continued the deep and long kiss. Then as Fate realized her position, she quickly broke away.

"Didn't you enjoy that Fate?" Teased Nanoha.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't expecting that kind of kiss." Blushed Fate.

"Awww… But I really was enjoying the feel of your soft lips Fate, the wetness of your tongue, the cushioning of your chest." Smiled Nanoha seductively as she squeezed her already full breast together.

"Well if it's really that good, why don't you strip along with me, I was the only one naked after all." Joked Fate as she put on her undergarments.

"I don't mind." Replied Nanoha seriously. She then locked the door and stripped herself of clothing down to her laced undergarments. "Would you like more?"

They fondled and kissed each other within the cabin, declaring their love for each other, a probable love that had sparked from the beginning of their relationship during the Lost Logia incident. The unspoken love between two friends blossomed beyond the already strong friendship that they shared, they were connected with their hearts then, but now, even physically they were linked, thus was the beginning of the beautiful relationship that connected Nanoha and Fate.

"I love you Fate-Chan."  
"I love you too Nanoha-Chan."

* * *

"So that's the story of why Nanoha and Fate are so close." Ended Signum.

"Signum are you sure my mommies are like that?" Questioned a curious Vivio. "It sounded really wrong."

"Of course, why would you doubt your Auntie Signum, Vivio?"

Suddenly a paper fan slammed down on Signum's head.

"Entertaining Vivio again with futuristic stories again eh, Signum?" Stressed an older looking Fate dressed in a white frilly apron over her black gothic dress.

"Mommy mommy, Auntie Signum just told me that you and Nanoha mommy shared a sweaty and exciting night when we came here on board the Omicron. Is it true?"  
"Vivio, you're already seventeen years old, couldn't you tell if Auntie Signum was joking or not?" Sighed an exasperated Fate. "As for you, Signum, could you stop telling such stories to Vivio!"

Fate then starts chasing Signum with her paper fan, and slowly the chase turned into a sparing match with paper fans, with Vivio cheering her mommy on from the sidelines, Nanoha thought, this is what a peaceful life is…

* * *

My first attempt at doing romance, or at least sort of romance, if u didn't notice, it's Signum making up a story to entertain Vivio. Please Review, I'll be more persuaded to writing better. I accept both good and bad reviews. 


End file.
